Un SeNtImIeNtO iNeSpErAdO
by nerea2
Summary: Voldemort se acabo...pero y ahora? que ha ocurrido con Harry? Leelo y dime q tl pliz!


Mi historia, al igual que muchas, comenzó un día tranquilo y apacible. Desde hacia unos meses vivía en un pequeño apartamento en la parte sur de Londres, un tuburio no muy recomendable para una solitaria universitaria como yo. Compaginaba mis clases de Derecho con un pequeño trabajo en la avenida Piers, donde hacia de dependienta en una tienda de moda. No tenia ningún amigo ni conocido con el cual salir y disfrutar de mis días libres así que mi único entretenimiento era ver los peores programas de televisión que hoy en día se retransmiten y que, en mi opinión, carecen completamente de realismo.

Me acuerdo cómo comenzó todo: eran las seis y mi jefa, Emma Tiffs, me pidió que cerrara la tienda mientras ella se pintaba un poco los labios en el servicio. Yo estaba muy acostumbrada a aquello: Emma era el prototipo de chica guay, alma de todas las fiestas, que cambiaba de chico como de par de zapatos. Cuando encendi el micrófono para avisar a la gente de que la tienda iba a cerrar un chico choco de bruces con la puerta.

Yo, asustada de que le hubiera pasado algo y sobretodo de las consecuencias si este último pensamiento fuera verdad, me acerque a la puerta y abriéndola lentamente pregunte que tal se encontraba. Él me miro unos instantes con la boca abierta. Pensé que podía tratarse de alguna broma hecha por el grupo de Pollish, un gamberro que intentaba que saliese con él desde que Emma me contrato en la tienda. Yo obviamente no podía echar a aquel chico a patadas y menos cuando toda la clientela de la tienda nos fulminaba con la mirada. Respetuosamente le ofrecí que pasara pero él negó con la cabeza haciendo que su pelo rubio platino se moviera de un lado a otro como si fuera un abanico. Pregunto que como me llamaba. Yo dude unos instantes inspeccionando la calle en busca del grupito de Pollish, pero al no verlos acepte y respondí que mi nombre era Carol. Después de despedirme de él volví a la tienda lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a Emma que, recién salida del baño, advertía que la tienda estaba a punto de cerrar.

Aquella noche me metí a la cama más pronto de lo habitual no porque estuviera cansada sino porque no podía quitarme de la mente a aquel extraño chico de la tienda. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba imaginándome voces que encajaran con aquel príncipe de los sueños que yo misma me había ido inventando en mi cabeza: era patético.

Un ruido como de platos rotos hizo que mi mente volviera a la realidad. Instintivamente cogí mi bate de béisbol y me encamine a la cocina intentando no hacer ni el más leve ruido. Mi mente parecía reaccionar con rapidez pero mis brazos temblaban convulsionadamente. Cuando por fin llegue a la cocina una luz cegadora ilumino la habitación haciendo que apartara la vista. Para cuando volví a abrir los ojos la habitación volvía a estar a oscuras, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me pase una mano por la cara: estaba muy asustada. Cuando recuperé el ritmo normal de mi respiración volví hacia el salón arrastrando el bate de béisbol por el suelo.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy raro: dos figuras humeantes me sonreían y me miraban cariñosamente. Después, una luz hacia que todo desapareciese, incluidas mis ganas de dormir. Llegue a la universidad quince minutos antes de que empezara la clase, algo muy poco normal en mí si he de ser sincera. La clase, al igual que todas las que había tenido ese fatídico año, era agotadoramente aburrida. A la media hora me excuse diciendo que tenía una reunión con mi jefa urgentísima. Cuando salí de clase una chica morena choco contra mí, haciendo que todos mis libros se esparcieran por el suelo. Me ayudo a recogerlos disculpándose cada medio minuto. Al darle las gracias me fijé que sus ojos me resultaban muy familiares pero me contuve preguntarle aquello y con una sonrisa me marche.

Cuando cruce las puertas de la universidad unos brazos me agarraron firmemente. Rápidamente mire al desconocido: su piel morena resaltaba unos grandes ojos marrones medianamente ocultados por un pelo negro azabache. Era Pollish.

• ¿Qué hace una belleza como tu en un lugar como este? – pregunto con su voz fría  
• Déjame Pollish – grite enfadada intentando desembarazarme de él sin éxito  
• Tranquila, te dejare, pero dentro de un rato – y una sonrisa malévola cruzo su rostro  
• ¡Déjala inmediatamente! – grito una voz femenina detrás de nosotros. La chica morena de antes miraba a Pollish con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.  
• ¿Qué la deje? – pregunto con sorna el nombrado lanzando una carcajada – ¡metete en tus asuntos!

• Tu lo has querido – dijo la muchacha sacando de su bolsillo una bolsa de piel del tamaño de una nuez. Instintivamente cerré los ojos con fuerza. Alado mía sentí que un bulto caía al suelo produciendo un gran estruendo. Para cuando volví a abrir los ojos la muchacha había desaparecido de las escaleras y se encontraba agachada al lado de un desmayado Pollish.

• Em… gracias – dije agachándome y mirando a la chica con expresión agradecida – creí que…  
• olvídalo – respondió con una voz tranquila y calmada – este no es tu mayor problema  
• No sé que quieres decir – reconocí después de unos instantes de absoluto silencio  
• No hay tiempo para explicaciones – y con una rápido movimiento se levanto y miro a las puertas de la universidad con gesto preocupado – hay que salir de aquí  
• ¿Y Pollish?  
• Mejor Pollish que tu, ¿no crees? – y una sonrisa apareció en su cara blanca como la nieve. En ese momento un graznido reboto entre los árboles del parque de la universidad.

• ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte intentando no parecer demasiado desconfiada  
• Natalie – respondió esta guardando la bolsa de piel en un bolsillo

• Hay que irse – dijo Natalie andando hacia donde se había oído momentos antes el graznido. Yo, confusa, me quede donde estaba. Natalie me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera y juntas atravesamos el parque que, en mi opinión, había cambiado totalmente desde mi último paseo. A lo largo de diez minutos estuvimos en silencio, exceptuando el ruido de las hojas secas al pasar

Cuando mis piernas comenzaban a parecer gelatina mi mente comenzó a sacar pequeños fallos que antes, ya fuese por la sorpresa o el desconcierto, yo habia pasado por alto: aquel bosque por el que me habia llevado Natalie no podía ocupar una insignificante parcela de universidad, saltando el hecho de que todos los arbustos, árboles y flores de este no parecían haberse cortado en años. Pero lo que puso en verdad todas mis reflexiones fue aquello que nos encontramos al girar a la derecha. Delante nuestra ví, con aturdimiento, una especie de túnel hecho de lo que parecía cristal que brillaba a la luz del sol.

Después de esta nueva sorpresa comencé a sospechar que esto no podía ser todo lo real que yo hubiese creído posible. Por muy pequeñas que fuesen mis convicciones, el ver allí rareza semejante me convencía cada vez más de que no todo se podía resolver con las explicaciones que el profesor de ciencias sociales, Arnold Rutemberg, nos explicaba cada mañana. Natalie se volvió hacia mí algo colorada, como si hubiese olvidado algo.

• sorprendida… ¿no?-. Yo asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el túnel delante mía.  
• ¡Natalie!- llamó una figura saliendo del túnel. Vestía una túnica azul oscuro y su pelo platino se movía como si fuera un abanico. Natalie saludo al joven mientras se acercaba

• hacia mucho que no te veía James, ¿qué tal allá abajo?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso de su acompañante, es decir, yo.  
• bien, aunque un poco aburrido- contesto lacónicamente el chico- ¡ey! ¿qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó señalándome con nerviosismo  
• ha venido conmigo- respondió Natalie con voz tranquila- Sofie me ha dicho que la traiga  
• ¿ya?- exclamó James mirando de hito en hito a la morena- ¿después de todas las medidas de seguridad que pusimos en su casa?  
• ¿qué medidas? ¿de qué estais hablando?- pregunté yo desconcertada. En esos momentos el recuerdo de la noche anterior cruzó mi mente más claro que nunca.  
• relájate ¿quieres?- dijo Natalie haciendo una mueca  
• debo irme ¿te veo luego?- preguntó James dirigiéndose a Natalie. Ella asintió antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios. En esos momentos se me cayó el alma a los pies: ellos dos estaban juntos. Y yo sin poder dormir... En aquellos momentos tuve unas ganas terribles de irme a un cuarto de baño. Algo que ahora me parece un poco, por no decir muy, estúpido. Cuando James se fue se me escapó sin querer una mirada de asco a Natalie, que seguía mirando como una tonta el lugar donde hace unos segundos habia estado el rubio.

• Carol… ¿no es así?-. Yo asentí con la cabeza pero sin apartar la vista del túnel plateado.- Bien, Carol, sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero...  
• ¿si?- pregunté examinando la estructura superior, la cual me recordaba al arte gótico  
• como vuelvas a mirar a mi novio de esa forma no tendré inconveniente en llevarte de nuevo con Pollish ¿entendido?  
• me sorprendió, nada más- contesté intentando parecer sincera. Natalie hizo un gesto tipo "todo olvidado" y fijó su vista en el túnel.  
• ¿sabes? yo también pasé lo mismo que tu- comentó la morena pasándose una mano por la frente- aún recuerdo esa sensación de no saber lo que te espera tras una puerta… Algunas veces la hecho de menos.

• ¿qué quieres decir?  
• cuando cruces ese túnel todo cambiará, te lo aseguro-. Natalie miraba el túnel de una forma extraña, como si recordara algo verdaderamente horrible.- Sí, puede que te den a elegir entre irte o no, pero siempre hay algo, algo que te empuja a creer que es lo que debes hacer, que no hay otro camino…¿sabes de lo que estoy hablando? porque quizás sea yo la única que…  
• el destino- contesté en un susurro. Fue en esos momentos cuando me acordé de mi mejor amiga Kate. Cuando yo me quejaba o me alegraba de lo que me sucedía ella siempre esbozaba una sonrisa y decía: el destino, Carol, el destino.

• espero que elijas lo mejor- me dijo Natalie apartándose del túnel  
• pero… ¿y tu? ¿no vienes?- pregunté sintiendo como si un cubito de hielo se deslizara por mi garganta  
• nunca bajo allí, me pone nerviosa- contestó la morena guiñando un ojo y desapareciendo tras la espesura del bosque. Me quede, si he de ser sincera, a cuadros. Miré a mí alrededor intentando que mi mente me facilitara alguna respuesta a todas las preguntas que rumiaban en mi cabeza: ¿y ahora? ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿qué hay haya abajo? ¿por qué Natalie no quiere bajar? ¿de qué tipo de elección estaba hablando?

• ¿Caroline?-. Una muchacha de unos 10 años acababa de salir del túnel de cristal. Lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, o mejor dicho, el color de sus ojos. Eran de un azul vidrioso increíble. Pronto me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran del mismo color que el túnel, algo que no me tranquilizó. La niña esbozó una sonrisa al verme, como si me hubiera estado esperando. Tenía el pelo rubio hasta la cintura y una tez clara muy parecida a la de Natalie.

• acompáñame- dijo con expresión alegre. Yo dudé. Natalie no me había dicho a quién debía seguir… ¿y si no era a ella? ¿y si esa era la gran elección? Sin pensármelo dos veces seguí a la muchacha a través del túnel. Fuimos atravesando el túnel poco a poco. El túnel no vario su estructura ni un ápice durante el trayecto. La niña, al cabo de lo que me pareció media hora andando, se giró enfadada.

• ¿se puede saber a donde quieres ir?- me preguntó con expresión irritada  
• creía que eras tu la que sabia a donde iba este túnel- respondí con los nervios a flor de piel  
• este túnel no tiene un final- contestó la muchacha con suficiencia- nunca se acaba  
• entonces… ¿estamos perdidas?-. Contemplé a la niña boquiabierta. Me había equivocado, ella no tenía nada que ver con Natalie y la había seguido sin más. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?  
• ¡tu eras la que quería estar aquí!- me espetó la niña ofendida  
• ¿yo? ¿crees que me gusta estar perdida en un maldito túnel de cristal?-. Aquella niña me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. ¡Era insoportable!  
• ¡eso es lo que demuestras!- me contestó la muchacha con arrogancia  
• ¿qué quieres decir?- pregunté desconcertada. La niña cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo, como dándole importancia a la respuesta:  
• porque esto no es un túnel- dijo al fin mirándome fijamente- sino tu propia mente

En ese instante el túnel desapareció convirtiéndose en una planta de oficinas. El techo, las paredes e incluso el suelo eran de un blanco opaco y conforme íbamos caminando por los pasillos iban apareciendo diferentes personas cada una más extraña que la anterior. Un anciano con un sombrero en forma de pirámide chocó contra mí, derramando su taza de café en mi blusa. Él, tranquilo, y yo, echa una furia (¡cómo no!).

• fregotego!- saltó el anciano con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara llena de arrugas. Creyendo que estaba loco, le devolví la sonrisa y seguí caminando rogando que aquel tipo no me siguiera. Tuve suerte: en esos momentos un hombre con cara de jugador de rugby se chocó contra él, produciéndose la misma escena. Volví mi vista a mi blusa para examinar los daños: ¡estaba intacta! ¿Cómo podía estar limpia y sin ninguna mancha de café a la vista? ¡era imposible! Pero algo distrajo mi atención…

• ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!-. La muchacha daba brincos con los brazos extendidos mirando alegremente a la joven que se la acercaba. Tenía un pelo rubio ondulado hasta la cintura y unos ojos de un azul muy profundo. Era la viva imagen de una sirena, exceptuando la cola de pez.  
• Zerafne, ¿qué haces fuera de clase?- exclamó la joven al llegar a la muchacha. La cara de Zerafne se sonrojó en unos instantes. Yo miraba a la tal Zerafne con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Esa niña aún iba a clase?  
• por esta vez no te voy a castigar pero que sea la última vez que te encuentro con Argels ¿entendido?- dijo Lucy esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Zerafne asintió y atravesó corriendo un muro a su izquierda. Mi sorpresa iba en aumento y Lucy pareció darse cuenta.  
• discúlpala- dijo Lucy apartándose un mechón de pelo- le encanta el mundo muggle  
• el mundo ¿qué?- pregunté mirando de nuevo la pared donde minutos antes Zerafne había desaparecido  
• no mágico, por supuesto-. Lucy sonrió abiertamente. No sabía por donde comenzar, pero necesitaba una explicación lógica a todo lo que me rodeaba, aunque fuera algo inverosímil  
• ¿buscas respuestas, no es así?- me preguntó arqueando las cejas  
• Sí – respondí con voz firme, segura de mi misma  
• entonces sígueme- y con un movimiento de su mano una puerta a nuestra derecha se abrió de par en par.  
Al cruzar la puerta los pasillos desaparecieron. Delante nuestra se encontraba una sala circular de dimensiones gigantescas y que olía fuertemente a jazmín.

• Esta es la Sala del Destino, la mayor fuente de energía mágica jamás construida- dijo Lucy con voz solemne.- Desde los principios de este mundo tres fuerzas han crecido en los seres humanos: el bien, el mal y la justicia. Los humanos siempre han querido ser poderosos: desde los albores de nuestro mundo la magia siempre les ha causado diferentes sensaciones, todas ellas peligrosas: miedo, pánico, terror, egoísmo, venganza… Un sinfín de peligros han azotado a las criaturas mágicas-. De las paredes de la sala comenzaron a emerger decenas de fantasmas. Tres mujeres de cabellos grisáceos y vestidas con harapos medievales saludaron a Lucy con la mano mientras que un hombre de largos colmillos hacia una reverencia a una sirena pelirroja.- Todo cuanto sabemos fue que una vez, no hace muchos siglos, un aquelarre conocido como Erkanon se reveló de la crueldad humana y que, junto a centenares de criaturas, construyó un santuario donde se juntaron todos los poderes habidos en esa época. Fue entonces cuando la magia dejó de esconderse de los ojos humanos. La noche fue nuestra libertad. Cuando el sol dejaba de brillar nuestros poderes resurgían de nuestro interior y nuestro destino volvia a revelarse ante nosotros: la magia.

• Este lugar se creo sólo y únicamente para protegernos-. Lucy se giró y clavó su mirada en mí- ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de deja-vis?  
• sí- contesté observando a los fantasmas de las Brujas de Salem  
• este lugar se ocupa de que esos rumores no salgan a la luz, Carol- contestó Lucy examinando un fantasma cerca de ella. Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en un apretado moño y unos brillantes ojos castaños.- Ella es mi madre, Loren Aquem. Murió hace años protegiéndome a mí y a mi hermana de un vampiro de nivel 12.  
• lo…siento- dije yo con voz entrecortada  
• será mejor que te lleve con Susan- contestó Lucy finalizando la discusión- le encanta charlar con los nuevos Argels  
• Lucy, ¿qué es un Argel?-. La rubia esbozó una sonrisa.  
• los niños lo llaman así, pero yo prefiero llamarlo…brujo- respondió Lucy saliendo conmigo de la sala.

Fin del capítulo 1 El primer encuentro


End file.
